


White Coat Soliloquy

by skrillzee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Hospitals, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrillzee/pseuds/skrillzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grass is always greener on the other side, but no one ever said that it was so far away. Some don't make it, for many the journey is hard. The air of mystery is always unsettling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In A Dream

A hospital... It's easy to tell by the pale white linoleum that fills the halls. Even more clear, accentuated with blood. Blood absolutely filled the halls of an otherwise monochrome land. Everyone wore masks. Mere surgical masks weren't enough, unless you were already infected. It's the way people could tell. Patients wore surgical masks, doctors and nurses wore gas masks. It didn't matter what you were admitted for, odds are it had something to do with the modern plague.

No one saw it coming. No one is even completely sure what it does. It's so diverse, and while it's so slow it's still so strong. A resident needed the dean's permission for a patient's organ transplant...if there were any organs left. She knocked on the door to her office three times. Hm...no answer. That's odd. She knocked again, and the door creaked open in reply. 

Catherine walked in, and she thought she saw more blood... Was Ms. Hughes infected? Or perhaps she wore red today, and the blur in the gas mask caused by her own breath deceived her? She got closer, thankful that the cigarette ashes were censored. Regardless, she still coughed a little at the mere sight of them... "Scarlet?" The young resident tapped the boss's shoulder a couple times, but retracted quickly from a damp feeling on the body's clothes. She turned her chair around to see a knife in the back of her... 

"Nurse..." she breathed, "some assistance, please?" Catherine didn't expect any replies. Assasinations were common place from the insanity most, if not all patients were struck with. You were one of the more fortunate ones. You helped Catherine carry the dean of medicine's body out of her office to the morgue. The police would normally be rung, but there were no police at this point.

Someone taps at your shoulder three times. You turn around, and you try to identify the single unprotected face...

 

Rose woke up on the couch next to her mother. She would normally be disappointed she'd slept through an entire movie, but her mother has already shown her this a million times. Rose also refused to show to her mother that wizards were as fascinating as she forced her to think. But despite her usual introverted behavior, she decided to talk today. 

"Mother..." she whispered.

"Yes, Rose?" The elder slurred.

"We're wasting time."


	2. I'm Not That New

Captain's Log.  
January 28, 2013. Dr. Catherine Evans.

Realistically, this isn't a Captain's Log at all, of course. But it is a log of my progress. I haven't been working as an independent practitioner until as of late, but I still haven't found my specialty. I'm just a primary care physician!  
I should probably skip to the patients...

Patient Vanessa Lewis.

She prefers to be called Nessie... Well, I'm not sure but that's what I call her! Everett brought her in today. She is his...neighbor, correct? He found her in a coma.

Cause: Unknown  
Symptoms: Comatose  
Diagnosis: Comatose

Treatment and tests:  
MRI, contact Dr. Kurt Vaughn  
Spinal tap

Patient Rose Lalonde.

It's a shame she's gone insane. Her mother is an alcoholic who has a notorious love for wizards, I've met her! Roxanne must have been drunk, yelling 'Witch! Witch!' Poor Rose... I'm not sure what's wrong with her in the slightest. All we can do is run tests and hope that we can discover it.

Cause: Unknown  
Symptoms: Seizures, hallucinations  
Diagnosis: Unknown

Treatment and tests:  
MRI

Catherine saved her documents and tucked her file away in her tablet for work. She was suggested by several to document everything, since she had a tendency to forget every now and then. She was an enigma to several. She was always so happy for whatever reason. It was...refreshing. As long as you weren't Scarlet Hughes, who bumped into Catherine every morning on every walk to the hospital. "Good morning, Doctor Hughes!" Catherine greeted with a smile. Scarlet looked down at her, blowing her cigarette smoke into her face. It forced Catherine into a coughing fit.

She can't remember why she hired her. Wait, she didn't. She just kept her around because the former dean of medicine hired her and they'd be dangerously low on staff otherwise. Catherine just walked through the front doors in search for a drinking fountain. "G-good morn-ning, E-Evans." Kurt waved from across the foyer. She put her hand up in response quickly before getting a few drinks of water. "H-h-h... H-hughes again?" She nodded in response to him a couple times before calming down. "I don't understand what she has against me! Have I been inadequate in my work lately?"

"Sh-she might w-w-want you t' get mo-mo...mo-mo-more cases." He stuttered. He always stuttered. Kurt always spoke quickly too. Not very many people speak to him, with a lot to say yet he can barely say it, "We-we're really und'st-staffed too."

"We're not in the middle of some sort of epidemic."

"St-still. Rem-rem'ba th' poor man that died y-yesta'day 'cause n-no one was 'round. We need more p-people. S-sure, C-Clayton 's small, b-b-but that d-doesn't mean we shouldn' be p-p-p-pre-prepared."

"Do you think I should take more cases?"

"I would k-keep my limit at three. M-maybe five."

"I'm willing to take any more new cases! I personally don't feel like I have enough either."

"P-perhaps Hughes just u-unda'est-timates you."

"I concur..."

Captain's Log.  
January 28, 2013. Dr. Catherine Evans.

I really hope Dr. Hughes doesn't know about my ailment. I can take care of it! She just might...use it against me. She might know already, since she knows I can't handle the fumes of her morning cigarette. Madame Mystery, she might as well be. I always found it fascinating how familiar we all are with the impossibility that is perfection, yet we always expect it. From everyone. Even ourselves, sometimes especially.

I did manage to get a couple new patients later today! That's the real reason why I'm here. Hehe...oops. u_u;

Patient Cameron Vaughn.

Poor soul is fairly poor of hearing for his age! I'm not sure if it's connected with the illness or not at this point, to be honest! I doubt it, however. For some strange reason I just do. Kurt is awful worried, however so I'll still bring the symptom into consideration.

Cause: Unknown  
Symptoms: Headaches, dizziness, shortness of breath, chest pain, fatigue, difficulty hearing.  
Diagnosis: Insomnia? Anemia? Pneumonia?

Treatment and tests:  
X-ray scheduled on 2/2.  
Awaiting blood test results to confirm diagnosis.

Patient Shinra Kobayashi.

Hm... If I recall correctly, Dr. Akane Fujiwara admitted him. Obviously, she couldn't take the case since they're so close that her diagnosis would be tough! They do make a lovely couple, by the by! <3 I just wish I knew him better... Maybe we can share a spot of tea in the morning? Breakfast in bed, perhaps? ...Anyways! It might be tough for me, too! It sounds like such a difficult case!

Cause: Potential head injury  
Symptoms: Lightheadedness, fatigue, hears voices, night terrors.  
Diagnosis: Possible moderate schizophrenia

Treatment and tests:  
Appointment scheduled on 2/7 with Dr. Adrianne Hutchinson.  
MRI scheduled on 2/3.  
Polysomnogram scheduled tonight.  
Awaiting blood tests.

Ooh! I'd better get to scheduling Nessie and Rose's appointments too! Ta-ta~!


	3. Wandering Somnambulist

"Ah! Fuck!" Cameron growled when a nurse stuck an otoscope into his ear, "There's nothing wrong with my ears, okay?" "Your brother said you couldn't hear well!"

"Have you heard my brother speak?"

"Well it's a standard check up either way, buttmunch!"

"This is the fifth time you've checked my ears!"

"This is the fifth time you yelled at me! Who has the nursing degree here? Me! That's right! Now shut your trap before I shut it for you!"

Cameron instantly fell silent. Jade Harley was genuinely the only nurse in the entire hospital that could stop him when he was on one of his tangents. She always knew just what to say. She looked into his ear yet again to no avail. Same old same old. Clean as a whistle. But seriously, does he have to yell all the time? "Alright! Everything looks spick and--" She nearly dropped her equipment in awe at the patient's obscure gait in the hall.

He looked at her, then traced her eyes back to the hall to see the figure. Oh my god, he had no idea what was wrong with this guy, but he was worried for him. Cameron staggered out of his bed and jogged down the hall trying to catch up to him. "Wait-- Cam! Get back here!" He completely ignored the nurse's orders.

"Hey! You!" Cameron yelled down the hall. He could've sworn he's seen him before. Of course, he needed a better look at him. If it was who he thought it was, he swear to god he would grab him by his pencil neck and throw him clear out the hospital window. Touchdown. They would create a new sport out of it. Bowling for insomniacs.

The mysterious figure wandered into the foyer of the hospital, then into the clinic. Tall and lank with a crooked gait, he was for some reason walking towards the man with a vicious cough that just won't go away. The man's cough got a bit worse in a bit of panic. The somnabulist got down on one knee and kissed his hand. He mumbled words to him, such as, "Thweet honey, oh child of mine, won't you danthe with me tonight? Have you ever danthed with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

The man looked at him for a little bit. His cough finally stopped. He laughed. He laughed and laughed and _laughed._ It was too easy for him to find the hilarity in this, like many other things. The patient woke up. His eyes blinked once and he looked up. He couldn't see the man's face clearly at all without his glasses, but he grimaced at him nonetheless for rudely laughing in his face. "Thankth, dick." "Heh, my pleasure."

"There you are!" Cameron bellowed from the other side of the room, blue eyes wide with anger. "I swear to god, Shinra! The doctors may be incompetent, but I'd expect better from you with that kind of supervision! Am I the only person that can keep an eye on you without you literally wrecking any potenial already overridden shitstorm in existance?!"

"It's alright, god. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Was I talking to you? ...Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"That's why I'm here, you idiot."

Records. January 29, 2013.  
Dr. Makeda Ndiaye.  
Patient John Egbert.

I had to admit him. I got to. He walked into the exam room with blood all up in his grill and I was just like, 'Nuh-uh. I'm gonna let the interns take care of you.' I did not sign up for this to get drowned in someone's nasty ass blood coughs. What does he have? Pfft, I dunno. He's been eeling pike this for a week. Might be a tumor or somefin. Feel bad for the po' suckafish that had to deal with all this.

Makeda just sat in the exam room for a while. She did have an intern working under her, but he was late. Again. For the first appointment too. This kid just kept coughing and coughing too. "How long have ya' had da' cough?"

"Two weeks... Maybe three?"

"And you don't bring yo ass over here 'til now?"

"Well, there wasn't blood until about two days ago."

"Mmhm."

She turned her head with a skeptic glance and just recorded what he said. She wrote down stuff about the cough, went over his weight, the other tests that the nurses did... Yeah, there was definitely something up. Something big. No shit, he's coughing up blood, but... "Lightheaded?"

"Yeah."

"Anyfin else?"

"Chest hurts, throat hurts... Nothing was coming out before." The door to the exam room suddenly opened. "Finally, oh my COD! English, where were you?" Makeda got up from her chair and slapped him across the face. "Oi! There was traffick, alright?" Jake slapped her hand away from him before she slapped him again. "Get dis kid a...a... sputum cytology, a CBC, an' a LDH," she commanded as she left the room, "gettim a room too. He's stayin' for a whale."

Jake looked at John with a very questionable look as he coughed. "You don't look _that_ sick..." When John's fit calmed down, he opened his mouth to show the blood tinge on every surface of his mouth. "Oh..." Jake sighed. He rolled a cart from across the room with a few needles and vials, all empty. "Don't worry, you're in good hands! Dr. Ndiaye isn't as bad as she looks!" "Really?"

"...So I've heard. Now open wide." Jake picked up a q-tip to start swabbing at the insides of John's mouth for the lab test. "I dunno, Dr. Hutchinson says she isn't all that bad. She's the psychiatrist, so she's probably right on the dot! I just wish if that was true, she'd show it to someone aside from her for once." Jake dropped the sample into a baggie specifically for testing. "Maybe she's one of those people that just like everyone?" John suggested. Jake just rolled his eyes. There really wasn't much more needed to be said, "Everyone hates someone."

Jake pulled up one of John's sleeves and tied a tourniquet around it before getting out the blood from the vein. "Alright, going in." He was having a bit of trouble finding the vein, but he at least tried to not make it apparent and keep his cool. "Yeah, everyone hates people but it's not like they show it. It's like some forbidden rule to hate people." John thought out loud. Jake would've responded, but it was genuinely too hard to find the vein. But he guessed it didn't matter since he got all the vials' worth. John figured it was just the sickness causing the lighter head, but as soon as that tourniquet was undone...

"Makeda!" Jake yelled out the door. John passed out on the floor, still bleeding out. The intern genuinely had no idea what to do. "ENGLISH, AGAIN?! SERIOUSLY?!" Makeda scoffed and pushed Jake out of the way. She tied the tourniquet back on before closing the wound. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I-I was just getting the blood tests like you asked..."

"Ugh, you blowhole! He might have to stay for longer than just a night."


	4. Breathing Underwater

John woke up in somewhat of an unknown place, but he just assumed it was the hospital. He sighed, followed by a couple of coughs. He looked around for a few clues. He got up and staggered over to the chart that patients usually have at the front of the bed. He couldn't understand a word of it. He sat back down on his bed, unsure of really what all to do. "Hey." A voice coming on some sort of intercom made him jump up a bit in his seat. John looked around for the source.

"To the right, geniuth." He followed the instructions of the voice. Shinra stood in front of a window with an intercom sort of thing, something like that of a banker. A girl being steered in a wheelchair to one of her tests stared at Shinra in absolute curiosity along with puzzlement. John looked over to the voice and almost jumped out of his bed. "What are you--?"

"Not much. Jutht bored."

"But you're a patient, what are you doing just--"

"Tho are you." John realized. Finally. Looking up at the beeping monitor for his heart rate, down at his feet at the blue blanket, the...thing on his finger. Definitely admitted. "And whatever you have it mutht be ath contagiouth ath a bitch. Welcome to prithon." John's eyes explored the room. It wasn't too big, maybe. But it must have been a clean room or something? Specially made for the icky and contagious, "What're you in for?" He snidely remarked in return. "No one knowth." Shinra shrugged. He pulled up a chair with a feeling he'd be around for a while.

"I have no fucking clue I jutht pathed out one day and next thing I knew my head wath bleeding out tho they jutht figured, 'Oh thith kid'th juth a narcoleptic, thend him home.' But then my dormmate kept complaining about me thcreaming in my thleep? And he wath like 'Why did you record thith epithode of Dethperate Houthewiveth becauthe I know it wathn't me.' Tho apparently I DVR shit in my thleep. And bang hoeth, fuck bitcheth I think I committed theveral felonieth." "Oh my God! That's why I remember your face!"

Captain's Log.  
February 3, 2013. Dr. Catherine Evans.  
I would have written more, but a couple just got admitted for a car crash I'm so sorry I must get to the case ASAP.  
Patients... Whatever.

Catherine stayed by his bedside waiting for him to wake up. She wasn't even sure if he would or if he needed it. His state was well enough, but car crash victims were always her top priority. Life shouldn't be random. People shouldn't die without their own volition. Well, people shouldn't die, but... Now isn't a good time to go over the inquiries of mortality. 

Erin opened his eyes, freaking out a little bit at first, but he kept his composure easily as per usual. "Wh-where am I?" He sighed, in a bit of a daze. Catherine looked up, beaming that he's still alive. "Why, you're in the hospital. You were in a terrible car accident, dear. But don't worry! We'll get you patched up and sent home in no time at all!" He tried to sit up, but she slowly eased him right back down, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" she chirped, "You're in no shape to even sit up, dear! Your head's bashed in, neck awry... I'm not even entirely sure what's wrong with your back yet, are you breathing okay?"

"Yeah, wh-what happened?"

"I don't have the full report with me..." she picked up the chart off the front of the bed, "Let's see..."

A woman walked in to check on the patient with a slightly tempered glare at Catherine. "Oh!" Catherine placed the chart back on the bed frame where it belonged, "Doctor Fujiwara! You should be glad to hear he's not dead!" 

"Are you taking over this case?" The higher up inquired.

"I was just checking up on him, but I can take it off your hands if you'd like!"

"You should," she took her outside of the room by the arm and had her walk with her in the hallway, "Catherine, there's something wrong with his heart."

"...What is it? I thought the injuries were mostly external."

"I don't know, the paramedics just reported an abnormality. They're always so vague. Can you talk Dirk into telling you more?"

"Of course, but why wouldn't he tell you more, Akira?"

Akira just looked back at Catherine's blank blue eyes. "What?" The white-haired girl squinted. "Just talk to him."

 

"Who's the basshole that did it, gurl? Don't worry, your big sista whale have **HIM** taken care of." Makeda yelled at the patient in a neighboring room. "I don't remember..." Fumnaya just sighed. It always upset Makeda how her little sister never told her anything anymore. Not like it was with bad reason, but she could put it behind her why not her?

_"So you got a crush, gurl? Huh?" Makeda elbowed Fumnaya several times with a smirk and a wink. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Fumnaya hollered, kicking and blushing. This was a tradition in the Ndiaye household. Dinner conversations were just their forte, or should they say dinner conversoceans? Pun offs, tales from school, work... It was typical. Their mother was usually out of the house anyways, so they could be as rambunctious as they wanted._

_But rambunctious wasn't what Makeda wanted, despite juggling some oranges. It wasn't what she was in the mood for, she was up for some juicy gossip. "C'mon, who's the lucky buoy? Is it yo chemistry partner? Y'know, my chemistry partner alwaves had a crush on me."_

_"Reely?"_

_"Reely."_

_"Reel talk?"_

_"Reel as shell." "Okay, but real talk," Fumnaya ceased her accentuation of her pun, "Shinra Kobayashi is just so glubbing cute!"_

_"That nerd?"_

_"He's not a nerd! He's smart! And reely funny, too!"_

_"...Whale, if you think so. I can start givin' you advice on how to pull off some voodoo for ya."_

_"No!"_

_"...Huh?" Makeda stopped all of the usual traditions during dinner. The oranges fell to the floor that could hardly even stay in the air to begin with. It was kind of insulting. She would always let her pull some voodoo magic out of her ass, even if both ends knew it was complete bullshit. It was just for fun! "I mean... He already pikes someone else."_

_"Who?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Come on, tell me. I wanna know."_

_"I think he likes that Akira Fujiwara girl a lot more than me."_

_"Dat stupid hoe?"_

_"Yeah... But it's fin! Everyone gets over crushes eventually! Remember when I piked Cameron Vaughn? Pfft, how long did that last?"_

_"Hah, right." It wasn't easy to hide that the fact still made Fumnaya a little down. She was down for a while. A long while. Much longer than the Cameron crisis. After a while she just stopped talking during dinner. She wouldn't even eat as much._

_"Somefin the matter, gurl?" Makeda finally asked, after two months of silence at the dinner table. The silence broken almost felt like the Earth shattering around them. They were trapped in such nothingness for a long time. Fumnaya was stuck in the darkness for such a long time that any light just caught her dumbfounded._

_She scowled, considering saying something to her big sister, but just sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it."_

_"You know you can tell yo sista anyfin!"_

_"I don't wanna talk about it. Makeda."_

_"C'mon! I hake seain' you pike dis!"_

_"Senyap!" Makeda sunk down in her chair when silenced, pursing her lips. When she was hushed in Malay she knew she needed to hush. "...Saury."_

_"It's okay."_

_"But, yeah I helped Akira Fujiwara become Shinra Kobayashi's girlfriend..."_

_"What did I say about helpin' people?"_

_"She's such a sad gill! She really needed the push!"_

_"What the fuck did I say about helpin' people?"_

_"Not to do it..."_

_"And you're not gonna do it anymore, got that?"_

_"..."_

_"I said,_ got that? _"_

_"..."_

_"Do I need to get out my fork?"_

_"It's okay, saya faham." Makeda just nodded at her and went off to wash the dishes in the kitchen._

_Makeda decided to visit her old high school the next day. Crowded with people, as always. But she was a celebrity. Despite all of this, someone was bound to notice her in no time. "Bon-Boooooon!" Speak of the devil. With her famous cry, Laura skidded down the rails of the front staircase. On cue, without fail, it's one of the Pearces. Makeda put her hand up with a slight smirk, remembering the good old days of her legendary high five. She jumped off the rails with a kickflip and smacked that hand with pride, the landing stuck and everything. "Bonshaquitalafondria, ma' home gurl! Wazzaaaaaaap? Gurl, I thought you'd neva come back t'dis Satan's butthole called a school what's going on?"_

_"Not much, just checkin' th' campus. Seain' how everyone's been without me."_

_"Yo, just make sho ta watch out fo Conan."_

_"Oh my COD, STILL?!"_

_"Yea, man dat boy just won't give up! Or should I say, buoy? Up top!"_

_"Still recoverin from the last one, Pierce. But nice one."_

_"Hahah, well see you around gurl!"_

_Okay, finally. She left. Now Makeda could roam freely through the school. Nothing's changed. The people, the cliques, the totally stuck up bitches that call themselves cheerleaders... It's all the same. Yawn. All of Fumnaya's friends were so boring too. Wait, who's that? It kind of looks like that girl dating Shinra, right? She's seen Shinra, but... They're getting too friendly. No real girls exist in A/V classes, she's already pissing her off. That blonde girl is obviously just in it for the D._

_She had to get to her some how, though. Talk to her. "Are you part of the A/V club or...?" the blonde finally started with a bit of a slur. "Oh! Uh... no, but can I join?"_

_"Sure, just show me what you got!" She grabbed Makeda's hand and pulled her into the clubroom. Great, no one else was in here. But she's rolling in a projector? "We've had this projector for a while, but just a couple days ago it got busted. You think you could fix it?" Makeda shrugged, grabbed a screwdriver, and started working on the hunk of junk. The blonde girl tried to make some small talk about audiovisual stuff, but Makeda had no clue what she was talking about and just mumbled some bullshit._

_"You don't really wanna be in the A/V club, do you?" The girl snorted after about twenty minutes. Fuck, she's been found out. That's all Makeda was thinking about. A way to take cover, a way to flee, but she still hasn't finished business! Maybe all the stuff she learned at community college could be some help here... Nope. She just stabbed the girl in the chest with the screwdriver and ran. Not even the sharp end, the handle of all things._

_But to who should she run? To where? She couldn't help but notice her homegirl's boyfriend, Mitsuo, rolling down the hall. "Can I borrow this? Thanks." Makeda grabbed his board during a kickflip and rocketted out of there. No guilt. She was happy. Her sister would finally stop having to deal with that idiot much longer. Shinra could be all her's, and they could talk like they used to. It's a wonderful life._

_Makeda sat down in front of the television watching the news, chowing down on a bowl of popcorn. Suddenly, the door opens and Fumnaya comes home. "You're here early." "Yeah, school was canshelled. I might be on TV!"_

_"...Wouldn't you usually be a lot moor excited aboat that?"_

_"I'm alwaves excited, but... Did you watch the news? Someone just passed out and died..."_

_Makeda turned her head back towards the TV and tuned her ears back in, "Sixteen year old Roxy Lalonde has been reported dead at Centennial High School. The cause still remains unknown to the police at the scene." "Should be obvious..." she muttered. She's so upset... She got the wrong girl. "Paramedics on the scene have reported signs of a collapsed lung that could have caused this girl's collapse. It could have been saved, but once they arrived it was too late..."_

Yeah, it's best that she doesn't get involved.


	5. Over The Nest

"It's such a pleasure to have uninvited guests for once, Cathy."

"I'm your doctor, after all."

"Hence the lack of invitation." the brown eyed girl chuckled darkly.

"I can never tell if you're being snarky or mean to me..."

"Oh, don't worry, I have the best intentions. Unless it involves a mate in four. Then, I suppose my mother would be right about my witchcraft."

"You're speaking far too soon, my dear." Cathy's chess matches were absolutely legendary. As much as she claimed she didn't want to show off and always to go easy. She has never been beaten before and takes the game very seriously. Despite her previous warnings, Rose still requested a serious match.

"Checkmate. Tough luck, dear." Cathy chirped.

"Well played," Rose smirked and took out her knitting needles, "It's unfortunate that I couldn't forsee such an odd use of your bishop."

"Well, I suppose it just shows exactly how much you should trust those visions," Cathy picked up her chess set before leaving the ward, "Ta-ta, love!"

The chronic that seemed to wander spitefully around the ward grimaced at the doctor's leave. "Cocky girl." Midori mumbled incoherently, as if from another place. Rose simply darted her eyes back at the girl, trying to keep her brain from doing much more. The psych ward was a little too out there for Rose. It wasn't what she needed, but the doctors just insisted that she wasn't the 'right kind of sick' for anything more.

"Medication time," Kareshma, the head nurse, broadcasted to the ward, "Everyone please report to the nurse's station for their medicine." There was always one thing to bring up Rose's spirits a bit. Kareshma was the head nurse, and also Rose's best friend, oddly enough, at the ward. The Fujiwaras were...alright? It was...easier to be with her half-brother, Dave but at the end of the day Kareshma was a much more ideal person to converse with. Much more graceful, and oddly entertaining in a far more unique way than most other people she's encountered at the ward. One of the chronics staggered to the station in front of Rose. "Easy does it, Mitsuo. You wouldn't want another concussion, would you? Now come with me to the back, and Nurse Crocker will take care of your medication," Kareshma walked him inside the station, "Next. Oh, hello Rose! I regret to inform you that Doctor Evans does not wish for you to take any more medication." The nurse always spoke with a slow tone to compensate her accent.

"What?"

"Doctor Evans--"

"No, I understood what you said, just...why?"

"I don't know," Rose sighed in response, "ask her."

"She wouldn't even tell me what the medicine she gave me before did."

"Hey, can you move it along and stop making the googly eyes at each other?" Dave yelled from the back of the line.

"I suppose I am holding up the line, but if it's your problem you should complain to the manager." Rose jested.

"Don't mind if I do." Rose decided to go retire back to her craft and discuss this with Kareshma another time. She was knitting another scarf. It was something of a habit, not to mention the only thing she knew how to make... But her curiosity was trying her patience. Not to mention the voices telling her not to trust Cathy. She should switch to a different doctor. She can't trust her own patient, why should she trust her? She's smarter than that. She can do this on her own. Cathy is so condescending, too. She doesn't want to hear what she has to say. It's because she's stupid. She's not as smart as she thinks. She's dumb. Dumb, dumb, dumb. That's why she's sitting here with people that can barely sit up.

"Don't touch me!" The cacophony of voices in her head was instantaneously hushed by the voice of the previously mentioned chronic that's had so many tests and changes of medication it's a surprise he can walk, "Leave me alone! Don’t touch me! DON’T TOUCH-- AAAAAAHH!” Rose really needs to leave this place. She stood up practically immediately to begin her quest for her therapist, Adrianne. Well, not necessarily a quest. She was probably in her office, but the constant distractions the other patients offered surely turned it into a quest. Midori, for example, always wanted to pick a fight. She was always so angry, hooting and hollering practically everything she said, “You! White girl! Play card!”

“No, thank you, Midori. I’m busy.”

“Busy with what? Fiddling your clit?!”

Clyde hid his chuckling through lighting a new cigarette, “If that’s so, I’d love ta’ help ya’ with that, doll.”

“Hey, man, no need to mess with that poor girl. You go on ahead, sis. If you don’t wanna play, you don’t have to play.” Gabriel shrugged, with his usual smile staying flat on his face despite the distinct raspiness of his breath. He lit his own cigarette before dealing out the cards. “An’ don’t worry, I’ve got my eye on this one for ya’.” He always seemed like he was in a haze.

Rose, finally feeling free, continued to power walk to Adrianne’s office. “Still, I hwouldn’t leave so soon, sweet cheeks.” Clyde hollered.

“And why is that?”

“Group therapy’s startin’ soon. Hwe can’t start hwithout ‘cha,” Rose looked back at him, his smirk still standing. He got up and walked over to her with a quick grip of her shoulders, “And I know how ya’ love ta’ put your two cents in, baby doll.” Rose sighed and decided to stay at least for that, then instantly run off to Adrianne to ask about the medication. They were probably the most fascinating part of the day.

 

“Alright, today we’re going to discuss Miss Fujiwara.” Jane nodded.

“Of course. Again.” Midori huffed.

“Well, we weren’t done before. Don’t you still have some things bottled in? I’m pretty sure everyone has something to--”

“Excuse me, where is Kareshma?” Rose interrupted.

“Oh, she had to take care of an emergency. We’re pretty short on nurses right now. But, as they say, the show must go on! So, Miss Fujiwara said that she was bothered by most people practically ignoring her... Would anyone like to talk about that?” Dave instantaneously raised his hand.

“Mister Strider! What’s on your mind?” Jane hummed.

“Let me lay it down for you. First of all, she keeps trying to force this Engrish onto us when we all know she’s not really from Japan. I mean, who even does that? Weeaboos, man. Let me tell ya. I can never understand what this cunt is saying, and whatever I can understand is usually rude as hell or has something to do with how she wants to bang everyone.” Dave bluntly responded.

“Dave-kun! How dare you disgrace my culture! It who I am! It how I talk! Can’t take heat, get out of chicken! It enough doctors say I’m faking. Kami... Come in me~” Midori sighed.

Dave just jumped his hands towards her, as if showing off a prize or point with no words.

“Why do you often use such vulgar words, Miss Fujiwara?”

“Because I want fuck!”  
“Slut.” Clyde coughed. Gabe did no more but laugh.

“Oh, like you one to talk, grease boy!”

“Oh my god, it’s called a fuckin’ greaser. Get your shit straight.”

“Grease~boy! Grease~boy!”

“Grease boy, grease boy~” Gabe joined.

“Can it, or I’m takin’ this downtown.” Clyde grabbed him by the collar.

“Hey, hey! No fighting or everyone’s going downtown!” Jane commanded. Everyone sat back down. “Now, would it be too much to ask why exactly you talk this way, Miss Fujiwara. Your sister said something about a brain injury leading up to this...”

“You want know why? You want know why I’m like this? It your job to figure that out.”

“Tell me a little bit about your love for Japan is really all I’m asking for.”

“Fine,” Midori took a long drag of her cigarette, “Hm...”

_I was a junior. Everyone was pretty nice in her eyes, and you could say that I liked anime from the very beginning. Maxine just loved the stuff, and so did he. So did Rufino. Rufino Nuncio. He was shy, he was a playboy. Everyone loved him, and I was no exception. It’s like he had a cycle of bitches. I respect that._

_I went through so many lengths to impress him. We cosplayed together, went to conventions together, spoke Japanese together... Oh, I just loved him. I’ve never loved anyone more! We went out, we did everything together, and then... he left me. I died that day. I tried to reel him back in. I tried to scream, to be cuter, make lolita dresses, but there was nothing I could do. He changed bitches again._

_He changed bitches again. He changed. Bitches. Again. He changed to the bitchiest bitch in all the deep blue seas: Makeda Ndiaye. There was no way I could stand for this shit. She took him. Like the demon she is, he’s mine. He’s mine, he’s just lost. He’s mine. I deserve him more than that sea hag._

_If you love someone, don’t set them free. You fight for them. I fought hard. Makeda knows how to stab a girl. Right in the head. I had a fork in my head, and I still fought. I still loved him. I still pressed on and almost made her bleed to death. Pity she didn’t die. The world would have been spinning so much better without her. I didn’t punish her enough. She needs to die, I’ll find her one day and kill her!_

“Miss Fujiwara...?” Jane asked. Midori has been in a daze for a while, thinking of where to start. Her teeth grit, her nails digging into her cigarette only for it to break and the burnt end beginning to set fire to her hospital gown. “Miss Fujiwara!” Jane got a handkerchief out of her pocket to start compressing the fire. Rose ran off to get a cup of water. “第八章 第三章 第九章 第四章 第十章 !! 第六章 第五章 第十章 第二章.復讐者」 伯母さん ! 復讐者」!!!” Midori yelled and pushed Jane away. She ran off, and two doctors followed after her. “With that, I think I’ll end today’s meeting a bit early. The crack of dawn practically, right? Toodles!” Jane mumbled and quickly followed after the two doctors running down the halls for Midori.

Rose quickly scurried off to look for Adrianne in the mess before anyone noticed she was gone. Enough distractions. She’s supposed to remain object...


End file.
